Simplify the following expression: ${3t+6(-2t+4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 3t + {6(}\gray{-2t+4}{)} $ $ 3t {-12t+24} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {3t - 12t} + 24$ $ {-9t} + 24$ The simplified expression is $-9t+24$